With the burgeoning of the wireless technologies nowadays, antenna devices for transceiving wireless signals have been widely utilized in electronic devices such as portable personal computers, cell phones, personal digital assistants and digital televisions capitalizing wireless transceiving. Hence the enhancement of the stability and the radiation efficiency of the antenna devices has become one of the most important aspects considering wireless technologies. The inventors, therefore, take a portable personal computer as an example to illustrate relative art.
With reference to the drawings and in particular to FIG. 1, which is an assembled perspective view of an electronic device provided with a conventional antenna element therein, the electronic device 100 includes a display module 1, a pivot mechanism 2 and a main body 3, wherein the display module 1 is integrated with the main body 3 by the pivot mechanism 2.
Please refer to FIG. 2 that is an exploded perspective view of FIG. 1. As shown in the figure, the display module 1 includes a display module casing 11, a display module screen 12 and an EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding plate or a conductive portion 13, wherein the conductive portion 13 is a thin metal plate arranged on an inner surface of the display module casing 11 for shielding the display module 1 from possible electromagnetic interferences. The main body 3 includes a main body casing 31 and an antenna transceiving module 32, which is provided with an antenna signal feeding line connecting end 321 and an antenna transceiving module ground connecting end 322, wherein the antenna transceiving module 32 is arranged inside the main body casing 31.
An antenna device 4, which is electrically connected to the antenna module 32 by a coaxial cable 5, is also arranged at a predetermined position of the display module 1 for transceiving a wireless signal, wherein the coaxial cable 5 includes an antenna signal feeding line 51 and a ground connecting line 52.
With reference to FIG. 3, which is a perspective view of the connection of the antenna device 4 and the coaxial cable 5 with the antenna signal feeding line 51 and the ground connecting line 52, one end of the antenna signal feeding line 51 is connected to a signal feeding end 41 of the antenna device 4, while the other end of the antenna signal feeding line 51 is connected to the antenna signal feeding line connecting end 321. On the other hand, one end of the ground connecting line 52 is connected to a ground connecting end 42 of the antenna device 4, while the other end of the ground connecting line 52 is connected to the antenna transceiving module ground connecting end 322 of the antenna transceiving module 32.